


A Moment of Peace

by lapsaptong



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Cameras and polaroids would freak out the non-tech warriors, Firion and WoL act like parents, Fluff, Hidden innuendos, M/M, Noctis is a little shit, Onion Knight’s name is Luneth, Romance, Some maybe be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsaptong/pseuds/lapsaptong
Summary: When in a world filled with endless fighting and Gods of said world being a pain, a peaceful moment like this is hard to come by.





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroDoujinShi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroDoujinShi/gifts).



> Just more fluff between another OTP I have. And Noctis being a little shit. Noctis is fun to write. (Dying of midterms and this is the only way to cope. Also posting this via mobile.)

In a world full of fighting and Gods, there was little to no time to rest and relax. On a rare occasion, when they did have time, they did what pleased them or help them relax. 

In this case of a rare moment of peace and quiet and being alone for the day, Warrior of Light, helmetless, sat against a tree on top a hill, resting quietly as listened to the others below, who were doing their own things to relax.

“It’s quite nice up here,” a new soft voice murmured as the knight looked to the source, the corners of his lip twitching upwards.

“Greetings, Firion,” Warrior of Light greeted as the weapons master slightly flushed, slightly looking away. Chuckling, he patted the empty space next to him as an invitation, and Firion’s flush deepened as his legs suddenly carried him over. The silver haired rebel leader sat down next to him, his foot almost touching the knight’s.

A rough calloused hand gently took hold of a smooth soft hand as Firion pulled down his bandana slightly, trying to cover his face. The knight was still amazed at how smooth the weaponsmaster’s hand was, considering how many weapons he carries and uses and that he wears no gloves when wielding them.

Warrior of Light chuckled under his breath and closed his eyes, leaning against the tree again. He felt a weight against his shoulder and opened an eye, seeing Firion’s head resting there.

“I wish we had more time like this,” Firion whispered, squeezing the larger hand and burrowing his face into the soft silver hair.

“Yes. I agree,” Warrior of Light murmured, resting his head on top of the other’s, rubbing his thumb soothingly on the back of Firion’s hand.

There was another moment of peaceful silence as Firion nearly dozed off while Warrior of Light enjoyed the comfort and warmth of contact between them, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Warrior of Light! Firion!” A voice exclaimed in the distance as the two separated quickly and stood up in case there was trouble, watching a young golden haired child run up the hill. They calmed when they saw a large smile on the boy’s face.

“What is it, Luneth?” Firion asked gently with a smile and Warrior of Light couldn’t help but think of how motherly Firion could be.

“Noctis has some kind of box and it’s called a camera and it can print out these little slips of paper that has our faces on it after this little flash! He’s currently looking for something, but he’ll be back soon. Come see!”

Warrior of Light chuckled as Luneth attempted to run back down the hill, only for a hand reach out and grasp the back of the small knight’s white shirt.

“Huh?”

“Don’t run down the hill,” Firion chastised, “You could get hurt.”

The Onion Knight pouted, but nodded, speed walking halfway down own the hill before sprinting the last half. Firion sighed, but shook his head, smiling.

“Come. Let us see what the commotion is about,” Warrior of Light said, moving, but a hand gently held his wrist before he could make it any further. Turning around, he looked to Firion, who was looking away, face flushed red.

“Firion?”

Suddenly, soft lips quickly pressed against his as indigo eyes widened and the feeling was gone. Firion let go, quickly walking past the other. Warrior of Light stood still, frozen in place as he watched the weapons master slowly come to a stop, a small confused look on his face.

Then, there was a breath taking smile on Firion’s face, a blush across his cheeks. 

“Best not to keep them waiting,” Firion called out, almost teasingly, as the knight snapped out of his frozen stance before grinning wolfishly. 

_Only Firion could make his stoic mask fall and apart, and only he could see it._

Firion’s blush deepened, knowing the look meant something else for later before continuing his trek down the hill. Warrior of Light followed after the other with a steady pace. 

————

In the trees, Noctis grinned, taking the Polaroid as it came out, waving it slightly. He wasn’t one to blackmail, no, but maybe he could get some brownie points with their leader.

_Sleeping in or no training would be great._

He should head back to the rest before the others begin to suspect. Looking down at the other films in hand, he smiled. He could definitely bribe Cloud for a go at throwing the First Tsugiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Are any of the characters OOC? Let me know haha, but thanks for reading another story and mine. Thanks for the comments and kudos!!! ^.^


End file.
